Spying
by sandlotus
Summary: Things get a little too hot to handle or L, while he has Light under surveillance.    my first DN story, so bear with me


Grey eyes watched the flashing monitor in front of him unblinkingly. Being a detective could be hard work, but there were benefits as well. Such as being able to read what kind of person you were watching, by analyzing their movements, their expressions. He had to watch the camera at all times, and was desensitized by now about having to watch his suspect bathe. He licked as lips as he watched Light Yagami unbuttoning his shirt. All hidden camera's were supposed to have been removed. But this teenager was still under suspicion so he left some in the house secretly.

He leant forwards in his seat when the white shirt dropped to the ground, fluttering like a wounded ghost, his gaze roaming over the dip of the spine when Light turned his back to the camera. For the first time, L felt like a stalker. But this was his job, so he brushed it aside. The monitor flickered brightly in the darkened room, casting shadows across the walls as he watched his suspects movements. By the way Light was moving, he could tell the belt was being unbuckled, and smirked smugly when it slithered to the ground a moment later. He climbed out of his seat, kneeling in front of the television. He allowed himself to blink, and in that split second Light had turned back around, deftly unfastening his pants and letting them slide down his hips, his boxers going with them.

L's eyes half closed with a purr as he stared at the naked body on the screen.

Light rubbed at his neck as he hung a towel over the rack near the shower stall, before climbing in, sliding the glass door closed behind him and turning on the hot water. He directly stood beneath it, shivering as the water started out cold before heating up, causing a layer of fog to spread throughout the bathroom. He sighed softly, closing his eyes and tilting his head back to allow the water to slicken his hair before running his fingers through the strands. A hot shower was relaxing after a day of punishing criminals.

He was utterly oblivious to the gaze watching the rivulets of water stream down his body; believing all the cameras had been removed.

L reached for his bowl of fruit without removing his gaze from the screen, grabbing himself a banana. As he watched Light turn, now facing the camera's; his eyes widened. Light was well endowed. And not just that. Apparently his shower, his meticulous cleaning of himself had been a little too thorough. It appeared he was the slightest bit erected, and just looking at the smooth wet member sent waves of desire crashing around. He groaned softly, leaning even closer. His nose was nearly touching the screen now, and he eagerly licked at the banana absent mindedly. Not even realizing he had yet to unpeel it, his tongue trailed from the base to the stem as the vivid image of licking that hot skin raced through his mind. He drifted into a daydream as he imagined himself in the shower with Light, hands gliding all over the soft, wet skin.

His eyes widened as it seemed Light was reading his mind, a hand gliding down the chest and abdomen.. Light glanced around cautiously, looking through the shower door to make sure he had definitely locked the bathroom, before touching himself. He twitched slightly, his spine stiffening as a shudder ran through him. He sighed softly, leaning against the shower wall. Oblivious to the show he was giving his spy, whom could _always_ use this video as porn. His fingers stroked his own member, tracing lightly up and down the skin, his back arching with a grunt. He bit on his lip to ensure he didn't make any sounds to alert his family as to whatt he was doing in the bathroom.

A faint flush spread over Light's cheeks and nose as he inhaled shakily. This was always his most vulnerable moments; therefore he was glad Ryuk never came into the bathroom _with _him. He curled his fingers around his member when he felt pleasure rising up in him, almos too intense to bear. He grew more eager, more impatient and frustrated.

But it was nothing to what L was feeling at the moment. He had dropped the banana; leaving his usual sitting position to lean back against the couch. His eyes half lidded as he slipped a hand into his pants; watching the other intently as he did the same thing. His breathing grew ragged when he heard a soft, barely there moan emitting from the figure on the screen. He sound was so erotic to his ears. But then again he wanted Light badly. He had always managed to maintain a safe distance from people; not really attaching himself to any one person. But Light made him swell with want, with lust and desire. It was the first time his job was causing him such a painful, bu pleasurable problem.

He watched as Light came, cum dripping over his fingers before it was washed off under the spray of water.

L groaned miserably. "No, don' stop…" he hissed, his throbbing hard on complaining. But Light climbed out of the stall after shutting off the water, grabbing his fluffy towel. He began to rub it throough his hair, before working on other body parts; and that was fervid in its own way. L gasped softly, hurrying to finish before Light could dress himself. His gaze strayed over the others backside, and his shaft as he began pumping swiftly and roughly. He closed his eyes, lost completely in a daydream.

"A-_ah!_ Yes, Light.." He groaned, rocking into his hand. "You're a bad boy, aren't you? Bad boys must be…_puuuuuniiished.." _His voice laced with excitement, he jerked against his palm roughly. "O-oh….I've been..waiting so long. " His unique imagination had an image of Light chained up to a wall as he sexually tormented the other for a confession, and he grunted when his daydream got out of control. "_Ohhhh…Light!"_

_Harder, deeper…_

His mind seemed to say, as he imagined thrusing into the other mercilessly. "You just want my cock inside you, don't you? That's why you taunt and tempt me. You just want it deep…_deep inside you!"_ He hissed out as he came hard; spasming with pleasure. He panted roughly, falling to a side to watch the screen as Light calmly brushed his hair.

L scowled. He would have to do something about this sooner or later. Confront Light, or put a different detective on surveillance.

**May be a oneshott; might continue. Not sure yet**


End file.
